Despite the prevalence of personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and other personal devices, families still struggle to keep track of everyone's schedules, chores to be done, grocery shopping lists, and a wide variety of other home-related tasks. People use complex systems of shared online calendars, paper calendars, whiteboards, post-it notes, and other tools to get by, but this fragmented approach is both confusing and time-consuming.